


All I want for Christmas is you

by ToxicAlienDaisies13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel/ Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panties, Santa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9020212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAlienDaisies13/pseuds/ToxicAlienDaisies13
Summary: Dean has Cas complete his fantasies by being Santa Clause and fucking him like there's no tomorrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of cracky, but good.   
> Enjoy! :D

"C-Cas!" I pleaded as my boyfriend continued to tease me with his damn talented tongue.  
Castiel continued to slide his tongue across the hardened pink nubs, fingering Deans tight entrance, Dean squirmed and whimpered.  
He's been doing this for over half an hour, Dean pleading in pure impatient bliss, Cas's cock reaching full erection as he stroked himself, his boyfriends noises fueling his arousal.  
Castiel chuckled deep in his throat, "Would you like me to fuck you're tight little ass?"  
Dean was beyond feeling embarrassed as he said shamelessly, "C-Cas! Please! Need you to fuck me, need it so bad!"  
He smiled wide at Deans words, "Want me to bend you over this table to pound into your greedy, plump, ass. Have you screaming so loud the entire building hears us, huh?"  
"Please!" Dean practically screamed.   
Fuck I need his cock so bad. Only Cas could do this to me.  
"I don't know, you've been pretty naughty this year."

Right, they were role playing, he almost forgot, you know having such an amazing tongue on his chest as four thick fingers pumped inside him and all.

"C'mon Santa. I've served my punishment."  
Yup. Dean had a fantasy of Cas dressed up as Santa Claus while he fucked Dean. Sure that was all too kinky and wrong, but hey, he was only human.  
Cas had taken off the beard though, too itchy for both of them.

But Dean. Oh Dean had quite a number on.  
He was wearing red-nylon-mid-thigh-socks, held by a green garter, he had on red lace panties, but those were long since rid off.  
To complete the outfit, a red Santa hat sat on his head. Plus a red ribbon tied around the base of his cock to keep him from coming. He knew how to set off Cas. Placing a thumb in his mouth, sucking, he said, "Santa I've been a good boy! I want my present!"   
He held off a smirk as his boyfriend completely lost it then. "Well I guess you have. Lay down." 

Cas was literally going to blow his load in these itchy as fuck pants if Dean didn't stop being so damn hot.

Dean obeyed, canting his hips so he can shake his ass.   
"C'mon Santa. Want your cock." Cas groaned aloud, Deans hat fell but neither man cared. "Led Zeppelin," Dean said as Cas was about to pull his dick out. It was their word for when they wanted to stop to say something.   
Cas went into defensive boyfriend mode, "Yea Dean? Is everything okay?" Dean roles his eyes, "Can you put on the beard." Cas laughed, "You're so fucking kinky."   
"And proud," Dean purred, winking. Cas laughed deeply, letting out loud guffaws, "Led Zeppelin." 

Now they were back in action as Cas put the beard back. "Santa only rewards good little boys, be a good little boy and tell me how much you want my cock." "Santa please!" Dean begged in a needy whine. "Want your fat cock pounding my little hole. Want you to fuck me so hard. Need your cock." Dean began sucking on his thumb again, "All I want for Christmas is you're cock Santa." 

Cas would have laughed, but he needed to be inside Dean now. He took out his cock, the pants dropping to his knees. Tying off the ribbon on Deans cock, Dean groaned in relief. He took a hold of Deans hip with one hand the other guiding his cock into his boyfriends hot entrance. Slowly sliding in, Deans eyes fluttered closed, "Ju-just like that Santa."

They both moaned in unison as Cas finally bottomed out, he rolled his hips into Deans ass a few times, pulled out as slowly as he entered, then rolled his hips forward. Dean was so hot, and super wet from all the lube. It made moving super-easy. Taking a hold of Deans hip with his other hand, he speeded his rhythm. In, out, in, out, hip roll hip roll hip roll. 

"Santa, that feels so good, harder Santa." Dean let out little whimpers and high moans as Cas went harder.  
"Faster," he gasped, "Faster Santa, harder, don't hold back." Castiel groaned deeply, letting himself go faster and harder, being rougher.   
The table rocked with the movement, Dean was moaning really loud now. Cas raised Deans legs higher and wider for better access.

His legs were hooked on the crook of Cas' elbow. Cas was freely pounding, in out in out in out, it was a perfect rhythm that was striking Deans prostate. He voiced this quiet loudly, "S-Santa! Fuck Santa! Right there! Ohhh fuck right there!"  
"Dean you feel so fucking good. Fuck." They were panting harshly as the table was literally on the verge of breaking.

Castiel picked up Dean suddenly, Dean wrapped his legs and arms tightly as he literally bounced on Cas' cock. Castiel threw Dean on the bed that was near, Dean moaned at being handled roughly. 

"Flip over," Cas groaned. Dean did as told, raising his ass high. Cas put his knees aside Deans, gripping his hips, pounding back inside. Dean grasped at the sheets, "Santa fuck yes!"   
"Ohhh, Dean you feel so fucking good. So good for me baby." After a few minutes of that, pounding in and out, Cas flipped Dean on his back, quickly entering inside once again. As the bed rocked, groaning from their movements, Dean and Cas were moaning and gasping at the pleasure. They were both so close as Castiels thrusts became short, fast, turning random. 

They panted hot breaths against each other's sweaty skin as they lost themselves in the pleasure.  
Dilated eyes gazing into each other as they fucked.  
Hands gripping skin, body's coursing with lust.

"Santa. I'm close."  
"Me too, babe."  
After stuttering messy thrusts at Deans prostate, Dean came.  
"F-fuck!"

At the feeling of Deans tight channel gripped him tightly, Cas came too, pushing in deep and letting out long white stripes of come in Dean.

"Dean!"

They gasped for breath, faces flushed, hair stuck everywhere, Cas' beard skewed.  
Dean laughed, "Cas you can take off the beard."  
"Thank you Dean it is very itchy."  
Cas took it off, along with the entire suit and roles over next to Dean.  
"That was so fucking kinky, Dean."  
"Yea I know, but it was hot as fuck."  
Cas chuckled, "You are completely correct."  
"Merry Christmas, Cas."  
"Merry Christmas, Dean."  
They kissed messily as they laughed at how ridiculous they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudo please! I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
